Angels
Angels are heavenly beings who live as servants of God and other deities. Angels can mostly be found in the monotheistic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam, however, angels and angelic beings can be found in many religions in many different cultures. Several angels appear in the New York Times bestselling series "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" Characteristics Angels are spiritual entities level. His powers seem to be effectively unlimited by human standards a good sign of their connection with the spiritual world of unlimited potential and among these powers is the ability to take forms of temporary achievement at any level of being. An angel, in other words, can appear at will on the mental, astral, etheric, or levels, that physical is to say they may take the form of a pattern of abstract meaning, a thought or a feeling, an energy, or life be. They may also affect other being directly or indirectly, to any level, or on all levels at once. Powers and Abilities Angels, as higher beings, possess incredible supernatural powers. * Nigh-Omnipotence - Angels' powers are effectively unlimited. They are second only to God in power and authority. * Immortality - Angels live forever, do not grow old, and never die, as they do not naturally possess a physical body, so they do not experience physical effects as such. * Infinite Physical/Mental Energy - Angels who come from the 4th density level of consciousness or above possess infinite amounts of physical/mental energy, hence why they can do anything and easily maneuver around within the physical and astral dimensions of existence, completely undetected, as a disembodied consciousness. * Possession - Angels, as spirits, can take possession of a human vessel to exist in the physical world without using their shape-shifting and self-materialization abilities. They possess all of their powers even while in a human body. * Flight - Angels can fly with or without wings at infinitely fast speeds by thought. * Invulnerability - Angels are indestructible and do not feel physical pain or discomfort of any kind. They are unaffected by extreme temperatures and sounds, electricity, acids, explosions, and gunfire. They can withstand the force of a thousand H-bombs without any discomfort. They cannot get sick or suffer any other mortal affliction. * Infinite Willpower - Angels do not feel fear or anxiety, as they are too mentally advanced for such. With their willpower, they can instantly manifest anything. * Infinite Strength - Angels possess an infinite amount of physical strength, so there is no limitation to their physical prowess. * Infinite Speed - Angels are infinitely fast. They can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantaneously. They can move, react, think, and process information at mentally incomprehensible speeds faster than time itself. * Infinitely Advanced Senses - Angels have powerful senses. Their enhanced vision allow them to see clearly in complete darkness. Angels can see across infinitely long distances, such as into other universes/dimensions simultaneously. They can also see into any subatomic layer of physical reality that would normally be imperceivable to humans, such molecules and atoms, as well as energy fields around all living beings, and even the space-time border itself that lies in-between dimensions. They possess infinitely advanced hearing, being able to hear anything and everything in existence simultaneously, with perfect auditory understanding. They can smell anything and everything, simultaneously, as well as the same for their taste and sense of touch. * Telepathy - Angels possess telepathic and emphatic abilities. This includes reading thoughts of anybody. * Omniscience - The knowledge of angels comes from spiritual intuition. Angels know everything in the universe, as well all other universes/dimensions immediately and directly. They do not learn, forget, calculate, guess, or make mistakes; they simply know, instantly and without effort. They possess absolute wisdom. * Power Negation - Angels can prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using some of their powers, such as the power of teleportation. Archangels can use this power over gods and goddesses. * Vanquishing - Angels possess the capability to kill any human, or being of a lower-level consciousness instantly at will, although they are forbidden from doing so, as it would be infringement of universal law. * Shape-Shifting '''Angels can materialize/manifest any form, with no limitation of physics. * '''Intangibility - Angels can pass with ease through solid matter, including the vacuum of outer space. * Teleportation - Angels can teleport to any location or dimension. They can also teleport others to and from any location. * Bilocation - '''Angels can bilocate their consciousness to different locations infinitely. This also includes the ability of multi-tasking * '''Precognition - Angels can see into all futures, within the universal matrix, with a mostly accurate, though not completley certain outlook. * Atmokinesis - Angels can influence the weather. They have control of such things as wind, rain, snow, and lightning, as well as any other kind of weather condition that would exist on a different planet. * Aerokinesis - Angels can control the flow and direction of the wind. * Invisibility - Angels can make themselves imperceptible to any or all creatures. * Clairvoyance - Angels possess supernatural senses that allow them to perceive things that humans cannot. They can see invisible beings, they can see demons in their true forms even while said demons are in a human disguise or possessing a vessel, and they can see through dimensional barriers. * Mental Manipulation - Angels can control, fabricate, rewrite, restore, and erase the memories of humans. Although there are limitations, because of universal law (i;e no interfering with free will) * Terrakinesis - Angels can cause or stop earthquakes and avalanches at will. * Pyrokinesis - Angels can create and manipulate fire. They can ignite objects or people by thought alone, instantly. * Thermokinesis - Angels can control temperatures. They can heighten or lower the temperature of their own bodies, the enviorment, or on an object or creature. * Chronokinesis - Angels can control time itself. They can slow down, stop, rewind, or accelerate time either in an enviorment, situation, or person. * Sedation - Angels can induce unconsciousness in humans by touching their foreheads. * Telekinesis - Angels can move, levitate, and interact with objects, materials, and people with their minds. They can also use this power offensively, such as creating powerful telekinetic pulses or eviscerating a creature's organs from the inside out, or affecting the space-time continuum. There is no limitation to their telekinetic strength. * Dream Walking - Angels can appear in and communicate with people through their dreams.Also includes the ability to manipulate dreams to their will. * Healing - Angels can heal others of their wounds and even restore lost body parts/components. * Biokinesis - Angels can afflict or cure humans of any disease or illness. They can also mystically remove any kind of physical abnormality from either within a person's body or on the exterior. * Molecular Combustion - With a snap of their fingers angels can speed up a creature's molecules to the point of explosion. Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Species